That One Summer
by ava painter
Summary: Okay, had problems with this story and editing but here is the same one with some changes.
1. Chapter 1

Life with Derek story

In the Arms of the Angel- Sarah Mclaughlin

I do not own the rights to this song. It just inspired me.

"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel "not good enough?  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here…."

Being pulled out was probably the only moment he had of hope. Derek was in the drivers seat and was having a panic attack. He just rolled the car six or seven times after slamming on the breaks trying to stop for the car in front of them on the middle of the highway. Casey sitting next to him wasn't moving and looked deathly pale. Hoping she wasn't gone he screamed to pull them out faster. They did and got Casey out of the car swiftly and on to a stretcher and put it in the ambulance and moved out. The other EMT's stayed with Derek to check him out to make sure that he was okay, seeing that he was having a panic attack they proceeded to take him to the hospital. The only thoughts that were going through his head were "why did I almost kill ourselves?, is Casey okay?" He was mostly content on the second question. He didn't mean to almost kill his stepsister, yes they did fight and usually hate each other but he was really scared of what was going to happen to her. Suddenly he realized he drifted into a better place that was warm and no pain he knew that he had to be having an out of body experience. Then he imagined seeing Casey's face. Almost jumping up he then realized his surroundings. He had been at the hospital for 5 hours. Seeing his family he was almost giddy, they came in his room. The looks on their faces made them look hollow and ghostly. Nora simply said "she's gone." Derek choked and fell to the floor faster than a sack of potatoes sobbing, heaving and physically sick. The only thing that he could think of was her face before they took her in the ambulance and one hot summer day last year. Suddenly a doctor came sprinting down the hall towards Casey's room. Then screamed so loud the whole McDonald and Venturi family could hear over Derek's sobs "OH MY GOD! SHE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!" Then it was complete silence on the whole floor. In complete shock the whole family just stood (besides Derek who is on the floor) dumbfounded. After the trance they just looked at each other and broke out into a sprint to see what happened. Derek was thee most eager but got held back by all the medical equipment that he was hooked up to. He was just pacing and waiting. Finally George came back, "She came out of it. It was a complete miracle. She was gone for almost 10 minutes. The doctor is completely shocked. The body bag guys heard some movement and opened it up and there she was alive." Derek stood there quietly as George spoke then when he was done was dead silent. Turning on his heel Derek went back to his hospital bed and spoke as he laid back "well that's good, I don't think I could stand all the crying from Nora, Lizzie and Marti." George surprised that Derek actually said something and it wasn't with his usual meanness just smiled and turned walking out saying "yes, we needed that miracle."

After George left Derek started to shed some tears. He can't believe that he just said that about Casey. That was a stab to his heart that he actually said that. She or anyone else knew that she was the love of his life. If she didn't come back he would probably go and stay where she was so they could be together forever. The first time he really looked her in the eyes was when he fell in love that was so deep he almost fell back. Mostly he had figured out how to avoid these feelings, just hide out in his room and play on the computer and listen to music. Besides Casey wasn't home a lot because of the hip hop classes she takes and Derek had hockey to attend to. But when they were both home you could cut the tension with a knife.

Coming back to reality he saw the doctor walking towards his room. Strutting in the doctor started listing off things that the nurse needed to get for Derek. Then noticing that Derek was actually awake he strolled over to the bedside and told him that he could go home in 2 days, it was hospital to keep them two days to see if anything was a slow coming on symptom of anything. Derek heard everything that the doctor said but didn't comprehend it. Casey was always on his mind and she was first priority. Before he knew it the doctor was already out of the room and he was alone. Drifting away from reality he started to relive that one hot summer day that happened last summer. All the kids were at overnight camp and George and Nora took a weekend away from home to have a parents weekend. But Casey and Derek lingered behind, Casey just wanted to get some poolside sun and read. Derek had wanted to play pranks, hang with friends and listen to music. Sam and Ralph had been busy that weekend and he was bummed so listening to music got old quick since it was nice out and hot. So he walked to the backyard and stopped in a haze. Casey. Is. In. a. bikini. Oh. My. God. Hot. Hot. Hot. That's what went through his head. Finally being able to slap a game face he walked out to the pool and plopped into a chair,

D: hey case what are you reading?

C: the truth about forever

D: never heard of it

C: doesn't surprise me especially since you have never seen the inside of a library.

D: okay butt head I think I want some pay back!

C: what???????

Derek then jumped out of his chair ran towards Casey grabbed her book threw it, while picking her up and ran towards the pool and jumped in with her in his arms. Of course just another way to touch that beautiful body, nice thinking Venturi Derek thought. Tickling her she swam to the top and almost died from laughing so much. Then she let out a playful scream "Derek! I am soaking wet!" Then busted up laughing after seeing Derek hair. Which was a total mess. So he pushed her and she sank then she snuck up behind him and pulled him under. Floating to the surface they busted up again. Finally after their pool play, they got out and air dried by laying in the grass in the warm toasty sun. Derek had been pulling grass out of the ground and making a huge pile and when Casey finally shut her eyes he dumped the grass all over her. Startled she sat up immediately and said hey! What's with that mister? Derek was laying on his back still pretending that he was innocent so Casey grabbed the grass then jumped on his chest pinning him then held the grass over his face laughing. Then slowly letting it fall on him while he was squirming around. Both laughing Derek finally just forced himself up then rolled them both over him on top and pinned her. Seeking revenge he started tickling her to death! While doing so he couldn't help but think of that this was the first time they had ever had fun since she moved in. While thinking about that Casey devised a plan and did the same move as Derek but held him and she threw them both in the pool! Eventually they both got out again then sat in the chairs facing each other so they could put their feet up on each other's chair. Derek being nice he let her put her legs over his. Plus he decided to face the sun so she wouldn't have to shade her beautiful gold eyes. Happy that he did, he just smiled at her. Casey confused smiled and asked what he was smiling at. He replied that he never had this much fun ever. Casey started to glow and the sun was just behind her so it looked like she was an angel. To Derek she was already one but this was just another sign to prove it. He always kept that mental picture with him because that was a happy time between them and she looked absolutely gorgeous too, so he wanted to remember it forever. Suddenly he was pulled out of memory lane when George came back in with some smelly nelly's to go burgers. His mouth started watering, "dad you know me way to well sometimes." He replied "duh Derek I am your father, so I am expected to know you incase CPS comes!" They both broke out into laughter at that joke. Derek's next question was "when can I see Casey?" George replied "well, she is in a current state of shock and in coma so the doctors said probably tomorrow is when she will wake up because almost death causes you to have your body go in shock to protect it and he said that it would be about a day before she wakes up…" seeing Derek's horrified look George also added "but she will be totally fine Derek." Derek sat back almost passing out from being so worried. Sometimes he thought he was worse about worrying about her than her own mother because he was constantly worrying about her non-stop. Suddenly George said, "oh by the way you have a special two someone's here to see you.." on that cue Sam and Ralph walked in carrying a huge suitcase. "hey man! Good to see you awake! Oh and Ralph and I brought as much stuff from your room that we could shove in this tiny thing." "oh cool man!" Ralph then heaved the huge bag on the bed then opened it for Derek. "here is your iPod, we made sure to sync it off your computer before we left so you had all your new music, your cell phone, which by the way has been ringing off the hook, your hockey magazine that we got from rifling through your recent mail, your portable dvd player and we even were nice enough to take your movie pass and rent you some movies, and…. That's about all that fit.." as Ralph said each item he dumped it in Derek's lap soon piling up and with the dvd's they were still on the bed only because of the side railings.

Ralph: oh I almost forgot this was in my pocket.. your chargers for everything.

Derek: cool cool man, thanks for all the stuff. I am surprised you could find anything in my room, since you have seen the inside of it and it's not the cleanest thing in the world

Sam: no problem man. So when do you get out of here?

Derek: well I am suppose to get out of here on Sunday. So I won't be missing any hockey practices thank god. Because our team needs as much as possible. But to be honest I could walk out of here right now and be good, but the doc said that I need to stay in case anything turns up.

Sam and Ralph were both quiet because it at that point really hit them that Derek almost died because of that stupid car. Then Sam looked at Derek with black eyes, blood raging through his body, "that person is going to pay for almost taking you and Casey away from us." Derek a little startled by the look on Sam's face, "dude, I know that you are really mad, believe me I don't think you could be as mad as I am, but we just need to focus on Casey right now since she is the most hurt and karma will get them back." Ralph and Sam had a shocked look wiped across both of their faces because they were shocked that Derek didn't want payback. Derek Venturi not wanting revenge is crazy talk, that's like saying he didn't like hockey.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Well sorry for the readers that have been waiting for updates! I know I certainly hate waiting for that! I just remembered that I actually am writing a story and since tomorrow is the last day of school I will be writing more and updating more. Currently I am working on Chapter Two and man oh man I am pretty sure you won't have any idea what's coming! So more to come!!


End file.
